


home is whenever i'm with you.

by commonemergency



Category: Dan Howell & Phil Lester - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, best friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are six ways to show someone you love them, this is Dan and Phil’s comprehensive list of being domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is whenever i'm with you.

**i.**

Phil sets his phone on their bathroom counter and gets his toothbrush and toothpaste ready, while Dan picks a short song for them to brush their teeth too, it’s a tradition they started a long time ago but it normally ends in Phil saying, “No not that song,” before the two either hum a song or Dan shuffles it and they’re forced to listen to the song whether they like it or not.

The two have this way of their feet always somehow aligning together, facing each other, Phil with his un-matching socks, and Dan with his simple black pair, if he’s feeling funny he’ll stand on Phil’s feet and Phil will make a noise while he’s still brushing his teeth, shaking his head before placing a hand on Dan’s chest and pushing him away, which ends in both of them laughing at the other.

**ii.**

There’s the bed issue. Right after they brush their teeth they change into pajamas and it’s time to decide who’s room they’re sleeping in, which causes an argument and then ending up in Phil’s room because it’s easier and Dan is too lazy to get all the cameras that he had placed on the bed off at the moment.

While Phil gets a glass of water Dan lays on the left side and when Phil comes back he squeaks, “What are you doing? That’s the side I sleep on,”

“It’s also the side I sleep on,” Dan says with a laugh, tucking himself into the covers to make a scene, Phil grimaces a bit, shaking his head trying to push Dan’s body over but the boy doesn’t budge. He sighs, taking a drink of the water before setting it down, when he sees that Dan isn’t moving any time soon he gets over on the right side but presses his legs on Dan’s which makes Dan curse and jumps a little, trying to kick Phil’s feet off of him but it’s too late, Phil has already intertwined their legs together and rested half of his body on Dan’s chest which Dan doesn’t really mind.

Whenever one of them sleep over at the other’s bed it takes them a while to actually fall asleep because they’re too busy talking.

Phil’s lips press against Dan’s jaw and then to his neck which causes a small groan from Dan he rubs Phil’s back over his superhero t-shirt.

When they do fall asleep they wake up discombobulated and never in the same position as they normally fell asleep and most often the covers were kicked on the floor during the night.

**iii.**

It normally happens when Dan is editing a video, he gets overwhelmed with it sometimes, especially if it’s a long Undertale video that takes about an hour. Dan and Phil normally switch off every now and then, but Phil has this thing when he hasn’t seen Dan in a few hours because he knows that he’s editing something he’ll go into the office and sit down on a chair next to Dan and not say anything as he rests his chin on top Dan’s shoulder.

They don’t have to say anything, it can last a minute or even an hour, but it definitely helps, even if it is a small gesture.

**iv.**

It’s not an odd thing for one or the other to be on their phone when they’re out at a food court and waiting in line for food, this time it’s Phil, claiming he needs to beat this level in the game. It just so happened to be at the exact same time that they needed to order. “You know what I like to eat,” Phil mutters under his breath, too immersed in the game.

Seeing as Phil was trailing behind Dan he laughs a little and then looks at the lady ready to serve, he shakes his head briefly and then orders for the both of them, tugging Phil by his jacket to follow him again as he finds a table for them to sit at.

It’s five minutes into the game and Phil has sworn once, though it’s funny to Dan, he needs to eat. Grabbing a fork he jabs at a piece of chicken, “Open your mouth,” Which Phil complies as his eyes are still peered at the game.

“You’re such a dork,” Dan chuckles, finishing his food before Phil who finally looks up at Dan and they share a soft and sweet smile.

**v.**

The two like seeing movies, and they normally agree on which movie to see, with a large popcorn, extra butter and salt, a bag of maltesers to split between the two. Though Dan normally eats the latter on his own. They hate 3D so its out of the picture, when they do decide on a movie they settle in and make themselves comfortable sitting not right in the middle but a little bit above and call it the perfect seat.

They try to savor the popcorn and then candy but it normally ends up getting eaten halfway into the movie, and it’s always Dan that leans against Phil in the movie, whether it’s his head against his shoulder or arms resting against the other. But if he’s being honest, his favourite thing is when their hands interlock and they can enjoy the other’s presence while watching an action, a cartoon, or something as long and beautiful as Interstellar.

**vi.**

Though the best moments by far are the ones where Phil is reading a book on the couch and Dan is sprawled across the other small amount of space they have, seeing as though the couch is made for two people, just not 6’2 and 6’3 giants. His head rests on Phil’s lap, and his eyes are shut and he’s halfway into the most comfortable sleep he’ll ever have on this couch because of the way Phil will quietly read his book, but every so often run his hands through Dan’s hair, or caressing his cheek, he’ll talk quietly about how much he loves his dimples and thinks they’re cute, Dan will groan shut up, but he knows that it’s all out of admiration and love.

When Phil gets tired of the book he’ll turn on the tv and keep it at a low, his free hands massaging the back of Dan like Dan does for Phil whenever they find themselves in a car and he gets motion sickness, it always seems to help.

Because there is a lot of love between the two, and their moments are not grand and out there for the public, they’re small and not always so physical, but when it is, they’re small yet so big when it comes down to it.

Phil’s lips press against Dan’s forehead, like Dan has done for Phil so many times, they take turns caring for the other, it’s how they’ve always been, it’s how they’ve always worked.

It’s always come to mind, from the words of Troye, _“You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you,”_ And Dan and Phil are perfect examples of that.

Tangled limbs and tired eyes they crawl back into bed and when they wake up – they start the day all over again and never get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this was a small cute idea. Comments/kudos always appreciated. (:


End file.
